


Hannibal's Exhibition

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #justfuckmeup2, BDSM, Bondage, Drug Use, Erections, Fan Art, Hannigram - Freeform, Kneeling, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nudity, Pre cum, Rope Suspension, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: Say Hannibal got to try out a few more toys in his Italian torture collection?? Perhaps on a helpless, be-drugged, kind of blissed-out Graham.He seemed so competent tying up Pazzi.@hannibalcreative #JustFuckMeUp festOn my TumblrHere





	Hannibal's Exhibition

[on Tumblr](https://theseavoices.tumblr.com/post/161704108306/say-hannibal-got-to-try-out-a-few-more-toys-in-his)


End file.
